


breakfast in bed

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Annealed [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Breakfast in Bed, Dragon Believer, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Regal Believer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Happy birthday, Kitten.  This is just the beginning of a day filled with celebrating the most beautiful woman I've ever known and have been privileged to call my partner."





	breakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trinadeckers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinadeckers/gifts).



> Date Written: 5-6 February 2019  
> Word Count: 707  
> Recipient: trinaadeckers  
> Summary: "Happy birthday, Kitten. This is just the beginning of a day filled with celebrating the most beautiful woman I've ever known and have been privileged to call my partner."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series canon divergent AU of the entire series, but anything we know about Regina & Maleficent still holds mostly true.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Annealed  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'd initially intended to write something kinda smutty or angsty, as I know how much Carissa likes that with her DragonQueen fix. I'm amused that I wrote something sweet and shmoopy again this year in this particular verse. That's two in a row, and I'm not sorry for it. LOL!
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Jess is a last minute godsend!

She hears the barely suppressed giggles first, then she smells coffee and slightly burnt toast. A quick glance at the alarm clock shows it's actually much later than she expected. A fumbling at the doorknob alerts her to the need to feign sleep. Closing her eyes again, Regina snuggles into the warmth of the covers to see what is about to happen.

The door opens, followed by a loud whisper of "Mama ups yet, Mally?" Her little prince's voice sends a surge of love through her veins.

"I'm not sure, handsome," Mal's husky voice sends an entirely different surge through her. "Maybe we should check before all of this yummy food gets too cold to eat."

"Me?"

"Yes, my sweet prince, go wake Mama. I'll keep an eye on breakfast."

Before Regina can take another breath in preparation, the bed shakes as Henry clamors up onto the mattress. There's a brief flash of light as he lifts the covers to burrow underneath to her side. His warm little body snuggles right up against hers, hands patting her cheeks lightly. "Mama ups?"

She mumbles and scrunches her nose, as if waking up. "Nooo," she whines. "Mama sleeps."

"Birfday, Mama! Mama ups!" He leans in closer, nose touching hers, and that's when Regina pounces, peppering his face with kisses, making him shriek with delight and squirm in her loose grip. "Mama, no! Mally heps!"

"Mally has breakfast, silly boy!" she replies with a fond chuckle. "You know how to get Mama to stop."

"Unca! Unca, Mama! Unca!"

Regina's laughter is muffled as she presses one last kiss to the tip of his nose before snuggling her three-year-old son close to her chest. "Good morning, my prince." When Mal softly clears her throat, Regina feels her cheeks grow warmer. "And good morning to you, too, my love." She feels Mal settling on the bed next to them, and eases the covers back from over their heads with a blinking squint.

"Mama, birfday yums?" Henry giggles adorably when his stomach growls, getting both of his mothers to join him. "Henny tummy talks!"

"I think your tummy needs some yums," Regina replies, laughing when her own stomach growls in reaction. "All right, that settles that. What kind of breakfast did you two make for me?"

Henry quickly sits up, turning to face Mal as she sets the tray to straddle his lap. "Look, Mama! Apogee!"

Regina glances at the tray and smiles as he points to the glass of apple juice, complete with a bright blue silly straw. Her eyes pass over the plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns to smirk at the slightly burnt toast. The bowl of fruit is tempting, but she knows what she needs first. Without hesitation, she picks up the cup of coffee, humming in appreciation as she takes a sip. A second mouthful goes down just as smoothly and she swears she can feel the caffeine already kicking in, even as she knows it doesn't actually work that quickly.

"This looks wonderful. Did you help Mally with all of this, Henry?"

"Apogee!"

"Our little prince _insisted_ on helping me pour the juice for you," Mal says a bit sheepishly, "which is how the toast got a little burnt. But he also was a very big help by getting the grapes off the vines while I cut up the rest of the fruit."

Regina's smile grows impossibly brighter at that, and she presses a kiss to the top of Henry's head. "You're such a big boy to help Mally like that, handsome. I'm so proud of you. In fact, I would like you to pick out the biggest and prettiest grape for me to eat first, and the second biggest and prettiest for you. Can you do that for me?"

"Oh-tay, Mama!"

As Henry excitedly babbles to himself while picking out the grapes, Regina leans over him to accept a kiss from Mal. It's sweet, soft, but hinting of promises for later in the day when Henry's sleeping. "Mmm, good morning, my love," she murmurs huskily.

"Happy birthday, Kitten. This is just the beginning of a day filled with celebrating the most beautiful woman I've ever known and have been privileged to call my partner."


End file.
